


Our Love Will Pull Us Through This

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Something tragic happens in Will and Sonny's life. Sonny will need Will's support. But will he accept it or will he push Will away?





	Our Love Will Pull Us Through This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfic for Wilson.

p> <br />  
The day had started off like every other day. Sonny rushing around, trying to get Ari ready for school, cleaning up from breakfast and making sure Will was up so he wouldn't be late. </p>

<p> "Ari? Are you ready yet?" </p>

<p> Ari came running out her room. </p>

<p> "Yes, papa. I have my shoes and my backpack." </p>

<p> "Okay. Is daddy up?" </p>

<p> "Yes I am. You can leave now." Will answered for her, coming out of the room. </p>

<p> "Alright. Breakfast is in the microwave, coffee is ready and your laptop is all charged up. Have a good day. I'll see you later. I love you."</p>

<p> "Got it. I love you too." Sonny quickly pecked Will's lips, grabbed Ari's hand and rushed out the door. </p>

<p> Since Will didn't have to be to work until 10 and it was only 7:30, he took his time getting ready. He was able to enjoy his food and not have to rush to eat. </p>

<p> Sometimes, he still can't believe how lucky he is. After almost 8 years together, Will and Sonny were just as happy as they were in the beginning. </p>

<p> But sometimes life has other plans for you and life was about to have a new one for the Horton-Kiriakis clan. </p>

<p>~~~~</p>

<p> "Papa, are we almost there? I have to go potty." Ari whined. </p>

<p> "Yes. Try to hold it a little longer." Sonny looked in the rearview mirror to look at Ari. She nodded. </p>

<p> Sonny looked back at the road and yelled, slamming on the brakes. A pick up truck hit them face on. The car they were in flipped and rolled, landing in the grass. They were instantly knocked unconscious.<br />  
~~~~</p>

<p> "Will! Will! Will-Open up!!" Someone pounded on the apartment door. He ran out of his room and opened the door. </p>

<p> "Hey Justin, what's up?" </p>

<p> "Sonny and Ari were in an accident. We need to go to the hospital." </p>

<p> "What? Oh-oh my god. Let's go." He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys to the apartment, running to Justin's car. </p>

<p>~~~~</p>

<p> Family was gathered in the waiting room. Everyone jumped up when they saw Will and Justin walk out of the elevator. </p>

<p> "Where are they? Where's Sonny and Ari?" Will questioned, anxiously. </p>

<p> "Sonny's in surgery. Kayla is the one performing it. Ari is in pediatrics getting stitched up and checked out." Sami explained. </p>

<p> "What the hell happened to my husband and daughter?"</p>

<p> "A truck hit them head on. We don't have all the details but Rafe and Eli are there now and will give us more details later." Chad answered for the group. </p>

<p> "Okay. Well, does-does Gabi know?"</p>

<p> "Will? Will? Is Ari okay? Sonny?" Gabi ran out the elevator. </p>

<p> "Ari's fine. She just got some bumps and bruises. And Sonny, uh, Sonny is in surgery." Will explained. </p>

<p> "Oh my god, Will. He'll be okay. He'll be okay." Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist. </p>

<p> "Yeah. He has to be." Will said, letting a tear roll down his cheek. </p>

<p> "Hey, what do you say we go check on Ari?" Gabi asked, pulling away from the hug. </p>

<p> "Um, I think I'm gonna stay here and wait for an update on Sonny. I'll be there to check on Ari soon." Everyone left with Gabi except Justin. </p>

<p> "How you holding up Will?" </p>

<p> "Um... Not so great. I mean- I'm grateful Ari is okay. But not knowing if Sonny is alright is killing me. This is all my fault."</p>

<p> "Will, don't say that. It is not your fault."</p>

<p> "Yes, it is Justin. I didn't wake up as soon as Sonny told me to and Ari was taking forever to get ready because she didn't have any help because of me. And that made him run late. I should have taken Ari to school today. I didn't have to be to work until 10. But Sonny insisted he do it because he had errands to run before heading to the coffee house." Will let out a sob. </p>

<p> Justin grabbed Will in for a hug. </p>

<p> "Hey, look at me. Sonny loves you and you love Sonny so your guys' love will help him pull through this. Okay?" Will nodded. </p>

<p>~~~~</p>

<p> Will slid down the wall that he did when Gabi almost went into premature labor with Ari. </p>

<p> He can't stand the thought of not being able to help Sonny. They have been through so much. It took them a long time to be able to be together, that includes Will's coming out, him dying, coming back with amnesia, blackmail and a brain tumor. </p>

<p> Will leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he thought about the day he got his memory back and the moment he chose Sonny. </p>

<p>******</p>

<p> "_But now I know that my feelings for you run so deep. These emotions are so powerful. You're in my heart. You're in my bones. You're a part of me. Sonny, I want us to be together. I do love you. I have always loved you." </p>_

<p>******</p>

<p> "I love you Sonny. And I always will for all the days of my life." </p>

<p> Will looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. </p>

<p> "Kayla! Is he okay? How did surgery go?" Will asked, jumping up. </p>

<p> "Sonny's gonna be just fine. He had a fractured wrist, fractured ankle and some broken ribs. He will have to do some physical therapy, but other than that, he will make a full recovery." </p>

<p> "Oh, thank god. Can I go see him?" Will asked, letting out a sigh. </p>

<p> "Yeah, he's in recovery." </p>

<p> "Thank you. Thank you so much Aunt Kayla." Will hugged her, running off to recovery. She watched him with a smile. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>~~~~</p>

<p> "Hello, can I come in?" </p>

<p> "Yeah, yeah. Come on in." Gabi answered. </p>

<p> "Aunt Kayla, is my papa okay?" Ari asked very concerned. </p>

<p> "Your papa is gonna be just fine. He has some bumps and bruises, but he will be okay." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. </p>

<p> "Does Will know?" Gabi asked. </p>

<p> "Uh, yes he does. He's in there with him now." </p>

<p>~~~~</p>

<p> Will walked into the room and let out a sigh. A sigh of somewhat relief and somewhat concern. He made his way over to the bed and pulled up the stool next to it. </p>

<p> "Hey you. Being in the hospital is supposed to be my thing." He let a soft chuckle. "I know this isn't my fault but it feels like it is. I didn't get up when you told me to and I should have. I just want you to know I will be there every step of the way for your recovery. You have to be fine and get better because we-Ari and I-we need you. Like a lot. We love you. And I will always love you for all the days of my life." He leaned up and kissed Sonny's cheek, as he pulled away he pushed a piece of Sonny's hair away. </p>

<p> He sat back and thought about how he and Sonny had a very long and happy life ahead of them.</p>


End file.
